Darling in the Franxx: Havoc
by Kavandar
Summary: It had been almost 5 years since the incident that left Code 011 forever changed. It seemed like fate would lead him to Plantation 13, where their story was just beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Author's Notes

So this is my DITF story, Darling in the Franxx: Havoc. It involves 1 new character and I hope a better development of another. A few things first, there will be no VIRM, they will not be in this story, that does mean the Klaxasaurs' origin story will differ. This is my first attempt at any form of story telling in quite some time, so any suggestions are greatly appreciated, please tell me what you liked and didn't like in the comments.

Disclaimer

I don't own Darling in the Franxx, all rights belong to their respected parties, all that belongs to me are my changes. So without any more delay lets get started.

—

I stare at footprints I had left in the sand behind me, slowly being covered over by the sands of this desert world.

I glance at display in my Franxx, Drokei, the unit's crouched on all fours and in a relaxed pose, the tail laying on the ground. The face plate stuck in its stampede mode, eyes glowing bright with pure energy. The rising sun catching the cool blue streaks on the otherwise jet-black unit and glinting off the two large horns stationed above the eyes.

I glance up to the reason for my excursion, Plantation 13, the location of the Dr's "test group." Even with having access to all the notes and reports I still hadn't found anything to why I changed, why I had grown these red horns, why my eyes had changed, why was I no longer human? Even Annecild didn't have the answer, even with all she knew, she couldn't tell me why I was a beast. Just the thought of her casted the cockpit in a light red glow, and it wasn't due to the sun, having now risen signifying the welcoming day. It was time to reintroduce Plantation 13 to the Klaxasaurs.

—

Who am I? That was the question running laps in Hiro's mind as he stares up at the dome that trapped him, stuck in a prison with no way to escape. He had once been considered the best of the parasites, even better than Ichigo, even with her code being one better than his own.

But that child had long since passed away, he had died in the garden, but Hiro couldn't pick out the exact moment he had lost his wonder, his sense of purpose had been ripped away from him and all that was left of him was drowning in his failures, his lost.

He had dragged Naomi down, she could've been partnered with anyone and easily became a parasite, but she had to have had him. It was all his fault, he was sorry for her, for being her partner. She had to have the failed child who couldn't fly, a bird that couldn't touch the skies.

The beeping in his pocket pulls him out of the state of self-loathing, a quick peak reveals it was Ichigo, the squad leader, pleading his return to the house and talk, no doubt to rethink his decision to leave, having been given special permission to stay. But the die of fate had been tossed and he accepted the results, with orders to return to the garden. Though he knew the garden wouldn't be his destination, whatever was ahead of him, it was the end of the line.

The whirling of engines above causes him to look up at one of APE's transports, one plenty large enough for the Franxx his squad was due to ride later that day, flying overhead. Something about it causes his heart to skip a beat.

A loud bang rips him out of his thoughts, thankful for the excuse to not respond. Walking to the glass dome he is greeted by a stain, a quick inspection with his index finger reveals the answer.

"It's blood."

Turning around reveals the source of the blood, a bird that would never fly free. He felt a great sadness wash over him.

"Your just like me." Reaching a hand out to...

The bird lets out a shriek and makes a move into the tree line, not accepting any of his help. "Hey!" He moves to follow the wounded animal, stepping in a small pool of blood on the way. After a short while the trees part and before him is a large lake, this is new, a place he'd never been. The sight of something unknown makes him momentarily forget the dying bird. Stepping forward some clothing nearby catches his eye.

"A parasite uniform?" but unlike any he's seen before. "Are these," he moves to grab some light pink fabric, "underwear?" Looking out over the lake he sees a silhouette, she must be the owner of the uniform, glancing back at the uniform, and based on what was present she was very fucking naked. 'What is she doing here?' Looking back at the stillness of the lake…

"Wait! She's drowning!"

Rushing the water, he didn't make it 10 feet before a figure burst through the water. What caught his eyes first were the horns, they glistened in the sunlight, and deep down he was drawn to them, like he'd always known them. Next was the fish held captive in her mouth and the patches of red skin below her eyes. Her hair was the color of the sakura petals that he'd only seen in books, but he realizes one final thing, "Y-You're n-naked!" followed but a quick turn of the head and a light blush growing on his cheek.

"Oh, and here I thought you were dead."

What? The hell did that mean? Who was she? "Are you a parasite? Why are you bathing here?"

She gives herself a quick lick on her hand, "I thought ocean water was supposed to be salty."

Who was this strange girl? Why was she so familiar? Why did she seem to think this lake was an ocean? So many questions, and all he could muster was, "Uh, this isn't an ocean."

"I know that much," she said, "but it's the most ocean like place I've found." She cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Are you gonna swim?"

"Huh? Me? Nah, I'm good," he responds while making a move to leave the water, having soaked his pants all the way through.

"Really? But it feels so good, and you were staring so hard. I thought you wanted to swim, too."

Fuck! "Tha-That's because," this was just a misunderstanding, "I thought you were drowning so I jumped in to save you, and then..."

Her gaze made him stop mid-sentence, as she stood there, arms crossed across her chest, she was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. That was when the drastic difference in their attires came to the forefront of his mind, with a quick turn he utters, "s-sorry, but could you put your clothes on?" The blush growing on his cheeks.

The lack of response causes him to turn back to face the stranger, she was staring at him. She cupped her chin as she thought of the next line to say, "aha!" she taps her fist into her palm and points a finger at him, "I get it, you're a pervert!"

"Wh-Where did that come from?"

She lowers her finger to his hand, to her… oh…

"This isn't what it looks like," as he shoots his hand out to rid himself of his shame. This was it, if there was anything left for him it was gone now, he would be joining the lost from the Garden, at least he'd finally get his answer.

The laugh that followed caught him off guard. She was, laughing, at him?

"Your face was hilarious!" Wait she wasn't mad, was this just a game to her? After a moment she turns and flashes him a massive grin, and, where her canines, enhanced?

"But you jumped in to save me, eh? Well I appreciate it, thank you."

—

Of course, the doctor shows up for his test group, that was expected. What was not expected was his cargo. It had to be her, I had lost her a month ago after she devoured her last stamen.

Does she have a replacement yet? What ride must the unlucky soul be on?

This welcoming ceremony will surely be interesting now.

—

Hiro had sat down by the edge of the lake, back turned to give her what little privacy he could, skipping rocks across the surface.

"That uniform, are you a parasite?" she asks.

"No." He was useless, to his friends and the plantation.

"So, you're not a pilot?"

"I can't pilot. I never could. I even dragged my partner down with me." He bounces a rock in his palm before sending it skipping across the lake, it hopped twice before sinking with a splash. "I don't have a place here anymore."

"Huh, you're just like me."

She was just like him? He turns to face her.

"I've always been alone, thanks to these horns," she continued bringing a headband up to her horns, connecting with a click. They were unlike anything he'd ever seen, but so was she, maybe a tracker of some kind, but why did they connect to her horns?

"If you don't have a place you belong, build a place you do," she went on. "If you don't have a partner, just find another." She raises her hands up like an eagle diving for prey, her face shifting with devious intent. "And if you can't," she reaches out grabbing him by the shoulders, "take one by force!"

With a thud Hiro lands in the lake flat on his back, his attempt to dry off had been completely in vain, and the strange pistil leans forward to lick his cheek, both arms splayed out on either side of his head.

 _A broken window._

"Wow. Your taste makes my heart race."

 _A hand extended._

"It bites and lingers…"

 _A promise made._

"The taste of danger."

Blinking he tries to clear his head of static, of the pain and images just out of focus, to focus on the present.

"What are you…"

"Oh. Would you have preferred a kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"Oh, you guys don't know huh?" she leans in close, "a kiss is a very special thing."

She stands, "I think I've taken a liking to you. Won't you be my Darling?"

 _Awwi? Awwi?_

 _ **A picture book.**_

 _Yes, and then we can get married, because I want to be with you forever too. That way I can always be, your Darling._

Sharp static pierces Hiro's head, he can make out the words but not those whom said it. It is all he can do but scream in agony. He is overcome with a sense of being, a need to protect, a sense of purpose he hadn't felt for a very long time.

The girl standing above him seems to realize somethings wrong and her face changes to one of concern and longing.

She reaches a hand out, "I can help you. Your powers probably just lay dormant."

Hiro looks up at this girl, one that just gave him something he hadn't felt in a long time, a purpose.

Looking into her teal eyes he reaches up, and with gusto, grabs her hand, and allows her to pull him to his feet. Her reaction changes from one of want, to one of joy, pure, unrestrained joy.

"There you are!" A new voice appears from the woods as a gravely injured stamen along with several guards step out of the tree line. "We've been looking for you! You can't just go running off on your own!"

The one person who now meant more than anything else to Hiro looks at him with wide eyes. His response is a quick nod. He didn't know who this was, but he'd follow her lead.

"It's not like there's anything to do until the welcoming ceremony tomorrow," she snipes back, vocalizing her distaste in being interrupted.

"Yes, but you can't go running off, because, as your partner, I'm the one to suffer for it."

"Partner?" Hiro askes, no louder than a whisper, the new information breaking his determined gaze.

The man turns to him, narrowing his eyes, "are you a parasite cadet? Your welcoming ceremony's tomorrow, right? Sorry she bothered you."

The guards take a few steps towards the pair, the girl bares her teeth and, from Hiro's perspective he can't see, her eyes glow red.

The wounded man seems shocked at this display, as do the guards based on their hesitation. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be Code 002." He musters.

Hiro squeezes the agitated pistil's hand, "it's okay."

She turns to him and relaxes, eyes no longer glowing with murderous intent, "what do you mean?"

Looking deep into her gorgeous teal eyes, he leans forward, "go with them, I'll find you Zero Two," knowing her name without needing to ask, although he's not quite sure how he knows.

She looks back into his icy blue eyes, "promise?"

"Promise!"

—

"Are you sure you wish to change your decision?" asks Hachi. "You've seen determined to leave. What changed?"

"I've found a purpose."

The man behind the desk raises an eyebrow, "it wouldn't have anything to do with your little run in with Code 002? Would it?" The look on Hiro's face is telling, "no matter, you have been given special permission to remain in Mistilteinn, report there after the welcoming ceremony."

As he stood to leave the young cadet turns back to Hachi, "I need to see her again."

The man looks up from his screen, "that is not your call, and most likely you'll never see her again. She isn't a normal parasite."

Bullshit! He'd find her no matter what it took! But he can't let his emotions get the best of him now, so he leaves with a nod, letting Hachi get back to his work, and him to think.

—

She had finally found him. He still smelled the same. She could smell him from the bottom of the lake. His taste was the same from the bite. He was her Darling from back then. The one who had saved her. The one who would save her again. He just needed to remember. He reacted to "Darling" but it caused him pain. Must be another way.

The Klaxasaur makes a desperate move to remove the stampeding Franxx from its back. It expands to turn its body into a large energy cannon, though it was far from some of the larger Klaxasaurs in turns of strength, this ability set it out as unique, able to deal a tremendous amount of damage very quickly.

Strelitzia is knocked off the Klaxasaur and falls between it and the plantation. Beasts unleash their energy towards each other in a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand. Both machines are forced to deactivate for the time, but the Franxx takes the worst of it, being thrown back into the plantation.

Maybe some fresh air would do her good. Need to get fodder out. Need to find…

"Darling!"

He was leaning down over the deceased stamen. Concern written on his face. Always caring, just like back then.

"Don't worry about him. He's done."

Darlings blue eyes look up at her. The same eyes from the lake. The same from back then.

"What are you doing in there?"

"What does it look like? I'm going monster hunting of course." As she always has been. She makes a move to get back to the controls but can't manage the first step.

"You can't go alone! You'll die!" That was enough to snap Zero Two out of the haze she had been in since disconnecting with the Franxx. "How will I fulfill my promise if you leave me?"

She turns with a sly smile. "What do you propose?"

"Take me with you."

Time to see how committed he was. "Are you prepared to die?"

"I promised you I'd find you. I can't let you go again," he clutches his uniform above his heart, letting the tears begin to fall, "besides I don't have a place here anymore. So, I'm going with you."

She smiled. A true smile, like after he had grabbed her hand at the lake. Maybe this would do it. Maybe this is what it took.

"Alright," she grabs his hand, "let me get a taste of you," and begins to pull him toward the stamen seat, towards her, "you are now my Darling."

When their lips touched she felt as if she exploded. Everything she ever wanted was with her. She had her darling. But he didn't remember. The look on his face confirmed as much. Deal with the Klaxasaur, then his memory.

—

A loud rumbling confirmed the onlookers' fears. The Klaxasaur had reactivated and Strelitzia was still deactivated on the plantation's walkway.

The Klaxasaur smashed into the deactivated Franxx driving it into the hull of the plantation. Out of the hole came a blinding light, as Strelitzia changed from stampede mode back to its normal form, and the Klaxasaur was thrown back. Before it could move Strelitzia was on it, driving her lance, glowing in magma energy, into the Klaxasaur destroying it in rain of blue.

When Strelitzia returned to the hanger to deactivate, onlookers saw a red suited pistil supporting her stamen. They didn't hear her whisper, "I've found you."

—

So, it had been the poor soul's last ride. Even in stampede she should've been more than a match for a Moho class, she must've been distracted. That would explain why she changed forms. It had to be him. That's why the Dr. brought her to Plantation 13.

I wonder if he knew or if the memory suppression held. That didn't matter this moment. What does matter is this bloody war might come to an end sooner than expected. I'll have to stay here and wait this out, bide my time to meet this test group. Maybe they have what it takes, plus it's been a long time since I spoke to a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

This is the second chapter of DITF: Havoc. I just need to go over a few things before I start. For now on everything will be in third person, I apologize for any confusion that may have caused. To clarify the first person perspective from the last chapter was Code 011, this chapter will also include part of Code 011's backstory. More of his story will be told later on as this part is not the beginning of his story, or just before Squad 13's welcoming ceremony, it lies somewhere in the middle, but its an important piece. Know the rest of his story will be told eventually. Please continue with the criticism, I am actively trying to improve my writing style as the story progresses so expect improvement. Also, some of you may start to understand what's happening to Hiro, there is more of it in this chapter and in the next chapter as it gets explained.

—

When Hiro came too he was strapped to a bed in the medical wing, attached to various monitors. The last thing he remembered was flying towards the Klaxasaur, but after that, it goes dark. It hadn't taken them long to realize he was awake, especially with his shouting. Shortly Nana had walked in to tell him he had passed out after piloting Strelitzia and had been unconscious for a few hours. He was to report to Mistilteinn and await further instructions. She wouldn't tell him where Zero Two was, just that he would see her again soon.

Walking up the path to the house Hiro spots a blue haired girl sitting on the steps, playing with one of the cats that inhabit the woods. He can't help but smile, even after all this time, all these years, she was the same girl from the Garden. Thinking of the garden brings him back to his pink haired friend, he needed to find her, needed to remember.

"Ichigo, have you been waiting for me."

She stands and turns her head. "Yes! We were worried when you didn't come back after the welcoming ceremony."

"You really mustn't worry so much," he says with a shake of his head, "I'm fine."

"Hmph, well this is your home now, so you better get used to us bothering you. We're a squad."

That draws another smile from Hiro, he was going to get to grow up with them, and hopefully pilot with them, someday. Suddenly his thoughts go to a missing member, Naomi, he had seen her off, but he'd also seen what happened next. The way the transport had been crushed by the Klaxasaur, twisted metal mixed with dust.

Ichigo, having known Hiro his entire life, knew where his mind had gone, and her tone went soft, "I heard they found Naomi. She was badly hurt but she's alive."

That piece of information did little to ease his thoughts. He's still the reason she got it the transport, why she had been thrown away. And now he got to stay, he got to live. "Yeah."

Seeming satisfied with his response she moves on to more pressing matters, "was it really you in that Franxx?"

"Yes."

"Do you really plan on trying to pilot with her again?"

Looking into her eyes he answers her question, and breaks her heart, with one word, "yes."

"Well," clearly flustered, "I've heard that no pilot can make it more than three rides with her."

"So, what? If I can't fly I'm as good as dead anyway."

It was that moment the front door opens and out backs Goro, looking back at Hiro he says, "Hiro get in here, that strange girl is eating in our dining room."

Sure enough, upon entering his sights are treated to Zero Two sitting by herself, lathering her lunch in substantial amounts of honey. It wasn't until Goro nudges him that he realizes he hadn't moved since spotting her. As if knowingly she gives him a sideways glance as she licks some excess honey from her hands.

Not knowing what to do next Hiro walks to his seat, never taking his eyes off the horned girl. He was so enticed he didn't notice the conversation happening at the girl's table. "She's such a strange person, do you think she likes treats?" asks Genista's pistil Kokoro. "She's not a person. Not with those things on her head," responds Argentina's pistil Miku, making a gesture with her hands above her head like horns. "Stop it, she is our savior, show her some respect," interjects Ichigo.

Over at the boy's table the conversation is much more mundane. "She's nothing like the rumors," says Futoshi while grabbing several pieces of bread for later. "She's ruining her looks eating like that," says Goro with a grin, turning to Hiro he sees the stamen is completely captivated by the display the pink haired girl is putting on, "Hiro, what do you think?"

Taking a moment to compose himself, "I can't believe her wounds healed so fast," having seen her bloodied and bruised not three hours before.

Zorome, having grown tired of Zero Two's silence, approaches her table, "Hey there! It was a real treat to watch your skills in action. I, Zorome the Great, shall graciously ride with you. I'm sure I'd do much better than that wuss." Zero Two, having none of this, decides to clean her left hand with the fabric on his uniform instead of using her tongue. "Eeeek, what do you think you're doing? These are my Sunday best! What are you going to do about this?"

Apparently, nothing as she seemingly has grown tired of her chair, and the conversation, and begins to make her way to Hiro, whose eyes are still locked on her. She, with no hesitation, makes herself comfortable on his lap, and begins to slather honey on his food. Hiro is absolutely captivated by her display and confidence. Who is this girl and where has she been hiding? He gets the sensation like he needs to give her something, share a sweet, but he has nothing to give.

"I think we should eat together."

"D-Did I actually manage to fly? I wasn't just along for the ride, right?"

"Of course, you were," she responds after sucking some stray honey from her finger, she traces that same appendage over his lower lip before continuing, "you were amazing. Darling."

"Darling?!" responds the room, and a clink is heard from the girls' table, and for the second time in 10 minutes Ichigo's chest feels like it was caved in, and she doesn't know what it means.

Another wave of pain and static rips itself through Hiro's mind, it feels like everything he ever was, and is, is being carved out of his head. Both of Hiro's hands are pressed hard against the sides of his head as he lets out a scream, a scream that starts low and can only grow.

The room, which was already captivated by the two, is now filled will concerned panic, even Mitsuru looks mildly concerned, having been trying his best to stay out of any conversations. Zero Two's cool expression changes as she looks at the pain her Darling is in. "Darling?!" she manages before quickly standing up. Goro is the first by his friend's side quickly followed by Ichigo.

"Hiro? Hiro?! What's wrong?" Ichigo asks, nearly yelling, "Hiro?!" but Hiro is no longer there, all he can see is static, it feels like holes are being drilled through his hands, as his brain tries to adapt to the new memories, memories that don't belong to him.

Goro's mind hadn't stopped racing since he saw his friend in a pained state, he can only watch helplessly as blood begins to drip down the sides of his head.

The doors burst open to reveal Nana, who had been waiting in the foyer for the right time to enter, and she quickly makes her way to the pained stamen's table. "Code 056, grab him and follow me." With some authority restored Goro springs into action, grabbing Hiro under his legs and back and quickly follows Nana out the door, Ichigo not far behind.

They leave behind a shocked room and a mumbling Zero Two, who eventually makes her way to follow them, still mumbling incoherently.

In the distance, a pained scream echoes through the bird's nest.

—

" _This upcoming battle will be extremely difficult. We would have liked to avoid it, but it seems like we can't outrun them," says the commander, face emotionless he continues, "you will be facing two Gutenberg class and at least 200 Conrad class. We would have liked to continue to ease you into more difficult combat, due to your situation, but it seems like we have no choice. Code 087, this will be a chaotic battle, make sure to use Drokei to the best of your ability, we have full faith in you. Plantation 47 is in your hands"_

" _Yes sir," replies the seasoned stamen, he looks back at the rest of his squad, "let's go!"_

 _After a quick uniform change everyone is making last minute checks to their Franxx. Most are standard models, making them less effective at taking on large hordes, but instead require coordination to isolate small groups of a larger pack. All are standard except one, the newcomer, after the loss of Code 496 a replacement stamen was needed, they got that, and a custom Franxx with Code 011. This Franxx, Drokei, much resembles Strelitzia in its design, though it predates Strelitzia's completion by a full year. The only major difference between Strelitzia and Drokei is Drokei's color scheme, still being the default shades._

" _Hito!" calls out Fujii, the red-haired blue-eyed pistil, approaching the custom Franxx, "you think we're ready for this." With the custom Franxx came custom uniforms, the stamen's being jet black and the pistil's being dark red, it set them apart in the changing rooms and the hanger._

" _I don't know Code 212, I've got a bad feeling about this," responds her Stamen, who stands at least a head taller than her with black hair and teal eyes._

" _Please, when will you stop calling us by our code numbers. Especially me, I thought we moved past that."_

" _Maybe after this battle, it just hasn't felt right to call you all by anything else. Even after these past few months."_

" _Pfft. Alright, but when we get back we're gonna have a good meal and finally become a true family."_

 _That manages to pull out the slightest of smiles on her black-haired partner, she always was thinking about the next meal._

" _Whatever you say. Let's just focus on this battle, we can worry about what comes after when we get back to the hanger," back in business mode._

 _Within 10 minutes all Franxx units were accounted for, and stationed at the ready, the dust cloud from the approaching Klaxasaurs was rapidly drawing near._

" _The defensive line is set. You have been placed roughly 2 miles from the plantation. In the event your line is broken you will fall back and set up the secondary line, your Franxx are all more than capable at outpacing any Klaxasaurs you will be facing. Good luck Squad 47."_

 _After the orders finished coming through Code 087 immediately took control. "Alright, Code 011, you will attempt to thin the herd the best you can. Try to draw their attention toward you so we have a better shot at isolating the edges of the herd. Everyone else, on me."_

" _Rodger!" replies the squad in unison._

 _Drokei immediately charges through the herd, using her boosters to get towards the center, and hacking at the Conrads. The 2 Gutenberg slowly closing in._

 _After roughly 30 minutes of continuous fighting the pack of the Conrad class begins to thin, and the Gutenbergs have nearly broken through the line._

" _Alright, Squad 47 on me. We'll be attacking the rear Gutenberg, after it's dealt with we will fall back to the secondary line and hold out there."_

 _Before the Franxx are in position to deal with the first Gutenberg the ground below Code 087 and Code 243 begins to break._

" _What?" cries the panicked pistil, as a large tail ruptures the ground, grabbing the Franxx unit as it ascends. Before anyone can move the Klaxasaur quickly smashes the Franxx unit into the Earth, causing it to tear in two and part of the cockpit to cave in._

" _A worm class has been detected, all Franxx fall back immediately!" is shouted over the comms from the plantation, panic evident in the commander's voice._

" _Yatchi! Nagano!" cries out Fujii, looking towards the destroyed husk of her friends' Franxx._

" _Run!" is screamed over the comms as the Gutenberg brings its fist down on another Franxx smashing it in a shower of magma and dust._

" _Nooooo!"_

" _Alright, everyone follow me. We are getting out of here!" shouts Code 011, as they make a desperate attempt to escape the area. Before they can make it far another worm class, this time the head of one, shoots out of the ground and pile drives one of the 2 other standard Franxx through the ground, never slowing._

 _The battlefield is a mess of bodies as several more worm class midsections begin to break the ground, turning the only escape into a mess of moving mass and broken Earth._

 _Turning to look back, Code 011 is greeted to both Gutenbergs closing in, along with the rest of the Conrad horde, forward was being cut off by the worm classes, realizing escape was no longer an option he begins addressing his partner, "Fujii, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you or the squad. It's been fun the time we've had, and I'm glad to have gotten to know you all." He finishes as the tears begin to fall._

 _Drokei's face appears on screen, also crying, to respond, "you have nothing to be sorry for. You did all you could. It has been fun, hasn't it? I'm glad we've had this time together; however short it was."_

 _With the 2 Gutenberg closing in, and the worm classes fast approaching, the 2 Franxx stand, awaiting their fates. As the ground continued to rumble a tail pierces the Earth and swings towards Drokei._

With a gasp he wakes, covered in sweat, as he takes a moment to compose himself. He must have dozed off after the welcoming ceremony. It had been over 4 years since that battle took the lives of his squad. He had just managed to survive, the worm class had only managed to glance the cockpit, it had been enough to take the life of his partner. The force of the impact being more than enough to kill her. It had taken 5 days for him to gather enough strength to pilot Drokei out of the ruins, no longer needing a pistil to control a Franxx.

With a hand on his head Code 011 tries to figure out what his plan was, with 2 months since the last nightmare, this one had caught him off guard. To see his friends, die so quickly, and all because of him, had been hard to watch, and it didn't get better with time. What had she called it? The old world had a name for it, something like, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. With how little sleep he needed he thought the nightmares wouldn't be a large concern.

Squad 13 needed to be it. They needed to be ready soon.

He looks out towards Plantation 13, eyes no longer teal, instead they shine red in the afternoon sun.

—

For the second time that day Hiro wakes up in a hospital bed, though this time he's not strapped down.

Fighting the splitting headache, he sits up to see he's alone. Hiro tries to remember what had happened, looking down both of his hands have bandages wrapped around the palms.

It feels like someone had drilled holes through his hands. He had seen someone being tortured, a little red skinned girl with long horns, but he didn't just see it. He felt every second of it, the way the cold metal table had felt when her back arched against it. He felt the scream rip her vocal cords. He felt how alone she was, in a world full of monsters.

Alone, Hiro wept.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes  
So little heads up before this starts, the next few chapters will begin to get longer as the story picks up. That being the case it may take a few days longer to get the next chapter out, but they will be much more enjoyable to write so the time might remain similar, I'm not too sure yet. These first 3ish chapters have been incredibly boring to write because their main purpose is to set up the changes in my universe compared to the anime, as more original content comes out I will be motivated to write more in a given day. So lets get to it.

—

"Where is my Darling?" grinds out a very upset Zero Two, "what did you do with him?" She leans forward, placing both hands on the desk, showing her fangs.

Sitting at the desk across from her sits an old man, the right side of his face is covered with metal plating, the eye replaced with a blue orb sitting in a makeshift socket. A single metal horn protrudes from his head. His hands are interlocked, elbows resting on his desk.

"He is resting," Dr. Franxx responds in a low metallic voice, "and I didn't do anything. This has all been your doing," pointing a finger from his prosthetic left arm.

Zero Two's eyes squint at the remark, "what do you mean, I, did that, to him?" she snarls at him, leaning forward.

"Please Zero Two, sit down. I need to explain something to you."

—

He had to find her. That's all that matters right now. He was missing the pieces and she had the answers.

What had he done? What had they done?

He runs up to the steps of his home. He didn't know what to do. Hachi and Nana were not in their offices and the sun had begun to set. His last option was his friends, they had to know something, at least be able to contact Nana, as his communicator must have been taken after the episode in the dining room.

Taking the steps two at a time he quickly burst through the doors and makes his way towards the couches, where he would certainly find someone.

What he finds is the entirety of Squad 13, Goro and Ichigo are sitting together on one couch with the other 3 girls taking another, Zorome and Futoshi are on the third couch, and Mitsuru is standing off in the shadows with a thousand yard stare out the window.

As soon as he enters everyone, except a certain someone, immediately begins bombarding Hiro with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"What was that?"

Instead of answering their questions he asks one of his own. "Where's Zero Two?"

The silence that filled the room was his only response, everyone had averted their eyes, except for Mitsuru, who now was staring daggers at his squad member.

Seeing no one was going to answer him Hiro asks another question, "Ichigo can you contact Nana for me? It seems I've lost my communicator, tell her I need to speak to her at once."

Ichigo returns her eyes to her childhood friend, "what do you need to talk to her about? Besides you should be resting in the infirmary."

"Fine, if you won't help me I'll just have to find her on my own."

As he turns to leave a voice calls out behind him. "Wait!"

Returning his eyes to his squad he sees Ikuno, who is normally as quiet as her partner, has jumped to her feet, "Nana took Zero Two to see Dr. Franxx, and said that when you woke you should report to him as well."

"Ikuno!" shouts the squad leader as she too jumps to her feet, clearly upset, "we agreed that Hiro should rest. He can see the Dr. tomorrow."

"Your communicator is in your room," continues Ikuno, not bothering to respond to Ichigo. "It should have directions to Dr. Franxx's office."

Hiro nods at Ikuno as he turns to run to his room. He can find her. He had a way to get to her.

He needed her.

—

Zero Two reluctantly sits in one of the two chairs, knuckles white from her death grip on the armrests. Her eyes had begun to glow a dangerous red.

Dr. Franxx sits back in his chair and grabs a clipboard from his desk.

"Zero Two, I must assume based on your reactions and recent mood you have figured out who Code 016 is to you. Am I right?"

"He's my Darling from back then. The one that saved me," she says reluctantly and slowly begin to relax her death grip on the chair, her eyes beginning to return to their normal shade, "now, where is he?"

"I know you remember what was done to you, after you were returned to the Garden."

"When Darling was stolen from me," she snipes back.

The doctor responds to this with a wave of his hand, "I'm referring to the memory suppression. Yours failed within the week. His has continued to hold, until now."

"What do you mean, until now?" responds Zero Two, slight confusion clear on her face, as she begins to understand.

"The mind is very resilient to outside influences. It will latch on to anything it can in a desperate attempt to resist change. Your failure was due to your Klaxo-Genes and how Klaxo-Sapiens store long-term memories. Your influence and your ride has begun to break his suppression."

"Wh-What does that mean for us?" responds the shaky voice of Zero Two, as she begins to realize what is really happening to her Darling.

"For the time you will remain at Plantation 13. You must be careful now on with your interactions with Code 016. If he continues to have these 'episodes' it could have dire consequences on his state of mind, and his health. He's too important to be harmed."

"I-Is there anything I can do?" asks a very emotional Zero Two, face pale and shaking from something she hasn't felt in a long time, fear.

The old man gives her a long stare with his remaining eye before responding. "Yes. Be cautious in what you say to him, there may be a triggering word or phrase that has been causing these flashbacks. And, most importantly, do not, under any circumstances, tell him your story. It could cause a complete mental breakdown as his brain would do everything in its power to fight against the memory suppression. If that happens it could put him into comatose, in which he would most likely never wake."

"Why did you do this to my Darling?" asks a crying Zero Two, "did you have to steal our memories?"

"Yes," replies the Dr. wiping his forehead, "it was that or APE would have ordered both of your executions. And you both are too important for that. I had hoped the suppression on Code 016 would have worn off by now, but it seems like the worst-case scenario has happened. I'm only telling you this, so you continue with caution."

Looking at the girl he raised, and tortured, he is met with a face filled with more pain then he has ever seen on a living creature before. The old man felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time, regret. If he could have, he may have even shed a tear for her, but what was done was done, and he had work to do.

"Now, Zero Two, I'd recommend you report to Mistilteinn and wait for Code 016's return. No doubt he has some questions."

With that last part seeming more like an order than a suggestion, the broken pistil shakily makes her way towards the door. Before she can leave a voice behind her causes her to turn, "Oh, and please leave the door open. I'm expecting someone."

Zero Two responds with a quick nod and finally can leave, outside is a guard to escort her back to the Nest.

—

How could he be so concerned with her? Didn't he care about his squad? Didn't he see what he was doing to the others?

These are the questions running through Mitsuru's mind as he sits by himself in the greenhouse, surrounded by the flowers, lost in thought.

He was so lost in his mind that he didn't notice when a certain pistil walked in, water can in hand.

"Mitsuru?! What are you doing here?" asks a shocked Kokoro.

Turning around he is met with the confused face of one of his squad mate.

"What does it look like Miss. Kokoro? It is peaceful here, it helps me think."

"Why don't you do that in the library? Isn't that where you normally reside during the day?" she probes.

"I needed to be away from the others, with the situation with Hiro the house has become too tense for me."

"I like this place too," she pipes up. "It's why I asked to be in charge watering this place, even though it would be fine without us."

Looking into her eyes he is meant with something he hasn't seen for a while, hope, she was waiting for something. Seeing this Mitsuru decides it's time for him to make his leave.

"Well it is getting rather late. I will be heading back to the house. I'll leave you to your watering. Good night Miss. Kokoro."

He walked out of the greenhouse, not looking back, if he had, he would have been met with a disappointed look on the otherwise cheerful Kokoro.

—

It's well into the night by the time Hiro makes his way back to the Birds Nest. The doctor hadn't told him much, just that these flashbacks and memories were side effects of riding with Zero Two.

Bullshit! There was something more. There had to be. He knows what he saw, a young girl, being tortured, the sense of total helplessness. There had to be something else to the story. He knew that young girl was Zero Two, he was sure of that, surer than anything else he's ever known.

The old man had said Zero Two would be waiting for him to return. They weren't official partners, but they were not to connect to anyone else until Papa got back with orders.

Hiro was totally lost in thought it wasn't till he all but ran into the door that he realized his walk was done.

Walking into the house that would be his home, he sees exactly who he wanted to find. She's leaning up against one of the railings that line the steps leading to the second floor. He felt the same emotion he felt when he had first met her, he needed to protect her.

As quickly as he can he makes his way towards her. Carefully, and as gently as possible, he embraces her, pulling her as close to him as he can. This action is more than enough to awaken the sleeping pistil, who manages to use a free arm to wipe the sleep, and the remaining tears, from her eyes.

"Mph."

"Hey Zero Two."

Pulling back Hiro is met with the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, even missing the pieces he felt that they were connected by something stronger than anything he's ever had with his squad. He can't help but flash her a happy grin.

Zero Two's eyes go wide as she sees who had woke her from her sleep.

"No!" she all but shouts, "I'm still here just so I can say goodbye. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. We can't be together."

Now it was Hiro's turn to go wide-eyed. With a shake of his head he responds to the girl of his dreams, tears beginning to form, in both their eyes.

"That's not how this works Zero Two. I told you I would find you. I can't be your Darling if you leave."

After finishing his reply, a short stab of pain shoots behind his eyes. Zero Two begins to cry as Hiro does a poor job hiding the pain that one word causes him.

"This is what I mean. I can't be with you if all I do is cause you pain. Please just let me go."

Zero Two struggles to try to push Hiro away, but his grip on her doesn't break.

"You were alone back then. I'm not losing you. Even if I'm missing the memories I will not let you leave."

This time it was Zero Two who embraces her partner, digging her head into the crook of his neck. She lets all her emotion out, her walls come tumbling down as she breaks down with large, ugly sobs.

"Please, don't cry. I'm here now. I promise I won't leave you."

That just caused her to tighten her grip on him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Zero Two. Even if I don't remember, I won't leave you alone."

After a short amount of time Zero Two's breath fall into a slow rhythm and she's fast asleep. Hiro carefully carries her to the couches and lies her down. Deciding he would not leave her to wake up by herself he lays down with her, cuddling up against her. It wasn't long before sleep overcame him as well, tangled up with his partner.

—

"We're going into combat?" asks a concerned Ichigo.

"Yes. Don't worry it won't be like one from the other day," assures Hatchi. "You will be facing several Conrad class, they are smaller than your Franxx units. They have been causing severe damage in a level 8 mine. You will be tasked with clearing them out."

"We're going out with them, right?" asks Hiro, who is sitting beside Zero Two, their hands intertwined. Lucky for them they both had woken up before their squad mates, so there was no need to explain why they had been sleeping together on the couches. Goro, Hiro's roommate, had taken notice that he never returned to the room, but that was something to bring up later.

"No, Strelitzia has not been cleared for combat," answers Hatchi. "You both will remain here as a backup if the worst would come to pass." He turns back to the squad leader, "Code 015 will have field command, should anything happen you are to fall back to the surface. Understood?"

"Yes sir," replies the eager pistil.

"Good. Report to your Franxx and move out."

—

"I can't believe we're not going to be part of the mission," states a disappointed Hiro.

"I'm not worried."

The confused stamen looks at his pistil. "What do you mean by that?"

A small smile escapes her lips, "we have plenty of time to prove ourselves. Plus, that means more time to ourselves." After finishing she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hmph, maybe you're right."

"Am I ever wrong, Darling?"

—

Conrads in a mineshaft, was that the extent it takes to bring out a full squad of Franxx? That didn't work at other plantations. They must really want to test this new squad.

Code 011 leans back into his stamen chair, if you can even call it that for it no longer resembles those seats anymore, time had long made sure of that. Looking at his display he reads over the battle plans Squad 13 would be following.

They only expect a few Klaxasaurs, at that depth that was all but impossible. He had to let out a small chuckle. These fools had no idea about basic Klaxasaur behavior, but why would they learn? That's only how they lost the previous Squad 13.

He was resting several miles away, on a small hill on a desert world, from the entrance to the mine that Squad 13 would use to get down to level 8. He was ready to observe and see why the old man made this test group.

Continuing through the battle plans, he catches that Strelitzia will only be deployed if the Conrads made it to the surface. These fools had no clue what was below them.

—

"Wow that quite a deep hole," observes Futoshi.

"Oh, shut up fatty, you afraid of a little hole?" responds the one and only Zorome.

"I told you to quit calling me that."

"Stop it, both of you," snaps Ichigo. "We need to use the lifts to get down there and I don't want to hear any bickering from either of you. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," they reply in unison.

After several minutes descending they make it to level 8. They quickly dispose of several of the Conrad class before more start raining from the ceiling. Immediately recognizing that they would be overrun in the tight corridors Ichigo calls a retreat. As they moved back towards the main shaft the ground begins to rumble.

"Hurry, everyone on the lift. We are leaving!" shouts Ichigo.

Once they were several hundred feet back up the lift the Klaxasaurs begin climbing the walls to get to them, they wouldn't be allowed to leave that easily.

Back at the plantation Hatchi realizes that the Conrad classes wouldn't stop at the surface. They certainly would hunt down their prey.

"Code 002 and Code 016, prepare to sortie," the mention of their names causes them to jolt up. "You will meet them at the entrance to the mine, you must hurry if you are to make it in time."

The two parasites run out of the command room, hands intertwined. Hatchi turns his attention back to the monitors, what he is greeted with is the worst-case scenario.

—

It hadn't taken them long to be pushed back, but they had deployed Strelitzia too late, she wouldn't make it in time. Not wanting to lose any progress this test group has Code 011 prepares himself to intervene.

—

"We're not gonna make it," yells Argentea.

Looking down Ichigo comes to the same conclusion, the Klaxasaurs were climbing up the walls of the mine faster than the lift could take them to the surface. They were going to be caught.

"Everyone remain calm! We'll make it!" shouts an unsure Delphinium.

"Squad 13, Strelitzia has been deployed and will arrive shortly," is called over the comms, a short gasp follows. "Squad 13, seismic activity has been recorded at your position, prepare for contact."

"You heard command, prepare for contact."

Right as the sentence leaves Ichigo's mouth the wall immediately below them ruptures as a large worm class makes its presence known. The following seconds are followed by large chunks of concrete falling on the pursuing Conrad classes, it would bide them enough time to make it, although a new beast has entered the fight and was following them quickly up the walls.

As the squad makes it out of the mine the worm class grabs onto one of the Franxx, Genista, with its mouth, immediately threatening to crush the Franxx. Quickly rising into the air, the creature prepares to slam Genista into the ground.

"Nooo!"

—

Of course, the worm class was going to reach them. If only command had sent Strelitzia sooner, he wouldn't have to intervene. Even from several miles away he could make out the worm class lifting the frail Franxx into the air, much like a similar one did to his old squad and prepare to smash the unit into the Earth. That couldn't be allowed. The loss of two parasites would be too severe on such a new squad. She would have to forgive him later.

Moving Drokei into a new pose, much like a predator preparing to pounce, Code 011 raises the tail into the air, and launches a purple beam of pure energy towards the Klaxasaur. Even from several miles away, its accuracy is pinpoint.

—

"Kokoro! Futoshi!" yells Delphinium, unable to do anything but watch as a Klaxasaur prepares to kill her friends.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a quick beam of light enters her vision, and immediately hits a section of the Klaxasaur, just before the mouth, and it explodes in a shower of blue. Reeling in pain the worm class drops the incapacitated Franxx to the ground. Quickly moving in Delphinium and Argentea grab the inactive Franxx and drag her away from the damaged Klaxasaur.

"Uh, squad leader, what do we do now?" asks a very nervous Chlorophytum.

"Prepare to defend ourselves! What else?"

Behind the critically wounded Klaxasaur several dozen Conrad classes exit the mineshaft. The squad prepares themselves in front of their downed comrade as the worm prepares to throw itself at the Franxxs.

"Don't worry we're here!"

Turning to look toward the plantation they see a fast approaching cloud of dust, in front of it is…

"Strelitzia!"

The newcomer meets the worm class head-on, stabbing its lance into the beast's mouth, Strelitzia unleashes its weapon and causes the rest of the Klaxasaur's armor to disintegrate. Having been snapped out of their haze the rest of Squad 13 moves to meet the Conrad pack, head on.

With renewed focus the Conrad classes are quickly dealt with in a matter of minutes. Strelitzia manages to force the rest of the worm above ground, revealing its true size, and with a burst of her rockets she forces her lance into the beast, she doesn't stop until she's clear out the other end. With the core stabbed through the lance, the Klaxasaur, now behind her, explodes in a mist of blue.

When they return to the hanger, instead of going to the rest of her squad to celebrate or check up on Kokoro and Futoshi, Ichigo pulls Goro to the side.

"Hey Goro. Can I ask you something?"

"Always. What is it Ichigo?"

"D-Did you see something strike the Klaxasaur? Before Strelitzia arrived."

"No," he responds with a shake of his head. "All I saw was its head explode and drop our friends. Why, did you?"

"I'm, not sure," as she evades his stare. "Speaking of friends, let's go see them."

"Whatever you say madam."

Turning towards the small crowd, they make their way to rejoin their friends, who were congratulating Hiro on arriving just in the nick of time. Something just didn't feel right to Ichigo. Strelitzia wasn't the one who caused the Klaxasaur to drop Genista, something was out there.

—

They made it. Just in time. And he had been piloting with her. That was number 2. If he really was the one, he'd survive the next one. It was just a matter of time now.

Looking towards Plantation 13, Code 011 allows himself a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain was almost unbearable. It was more than enough to wake him. Pulling his shirt away reveals the cause of his torture. A blue growth, pulsating, positioned over his heart, veins led out from the tumor that eventually disappeared under his skin. He doesn't know how long he stood there, staring at the new addition on his chest. Hiro eventually got his breathing under control and decides that he needed to get back to sleep. Plus, it wouldn't be good if Goro woke up without him there two nights in a row. Gathering as much strength as he can he makes his way back to his shared room.

—

She had found him. Even without his memories he still wanted her, wanted to be with her. Only one more ride to go and then APE would never try to take them apart. They could be together and then they'd get him his memories and then they'd get married and no more fighting. They would go somewhere that the Klaxasaurs aren't and live happily ever after.

Zero Two was so lost in her thoughts that it took the third shout to get her attention. She never even realized she had wandered into the hanger, with a sweet sticking out of her mouth.

Turning around she is greeted by the annoyed face of the leader for Squad 13 and her partner.

"What do you want?" Zero Two asks, not liking the look the small pistil has on her face.

"Why'd it have to be Hiro?"

"Hiro? You mean my Darling?"

"There you go calling him that again."

"What else would I call him?" Now she was getting mad at these questions and the determination of this leader. Something else was going on.

"Listen. I appreciate what you've done for Hiro. He's been, cheerful, since you've arrived. But you're not part of our squad, that means you'll leave one day and I don't want you getting Hiro's hopes up."

Leave? Why would she ever leave Darling. Nonono this won't do. Other motives. Why was this bitch trying to break them apart?

"Oh, and what are you to my Darling?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm the leader of this Squad. It's my job to protect my squad."

Hmm. Something's still off. She was hiding something.

Getting close Zero Two takes a quick sniff, before leaning in for a quick lick along Ichigo's jawline. A shocked gasp was her response. Leaning back Zero Two takes in the new taste.

"Interesting," she couldn't quite make out what it was. "Well goodbye now."

She turns offering a quick wave over her should. The stamen behind her puts a hand on his partner's head, which she quickly knocks away.

—

Hiro had to find Dr. Franxx. He'd know what this was. Even if the doctor lied to him before, he was the only hope Hiro had. He couldn't tell Zero Two. No, that would be too much for her. He had to figure this out.

Walking up to the office he had visited just the night before, he sees the door is already open, just like before.

"Uh, Dr. Franxx?

"Yes, what is it Code 016?"

Entering slowly the old man was sitting at his desk, it appeared he was in the middle of something. Whatever it was, it wasn't as important as the stamen that just walked through his door.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes, go ahead."

Hiro carefully closes the door behind him. "I need to know what this is," he states pulling his uniform down to reveal the pulsating tumor over his heart. The doctor's remaining eye goes wide as he quickly gets to his feet.

"Follow me, and don't let anyone see that," he says as he makes his way out the door. Following behind him is a now panicked Hiro.

After a short walk past the medical wing Hiro is led into a room he didn't know existed. It was a lab of some sorts.

"Sit," said the doctor, motioning to the table stationed in the middle of the room.

Doing so Dr. Franxx quickly gets to work studying the new addition to Hiro's autonomy.

—

"Zero Two will remain in Mistilteinn until after the next operation, after which new orders will be given," states the emotionless face of their commander Hatchi.

"What operation?" asks the curious squad leader.

"You and the rest of your squad will get a debriefing later today. What matters now is that you help get Zero Two settled in and make her feel welcomed. Understood?"

"Yes sir," replies Ichigo, disappointment over her question being thrown aside evident on her face.

Seeing this Hatchi lets out a small sigh. "You will be participating in a joint operation with Squad 26. After the loss of the mine you fought in we need a resupply of magma energy. Plantation 26 is the closest source. Now please keep this information to yourself until after the debriefing."

"Got it."

"Now where do you intend for Zero Two to stay. All the girl's rooms are to capacity. You will have to decide where she will sleep."

Thinking for a second Ichigo got an idea. "The attic! All it needs is a bed and a dresser and it will be suitable."

"A key will be made by lunch and Nana will get it to you there," states Hatchi with a nod of his head.

"May I make a special request Hatchi?"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to have 2 keys made for the attic door."

"And your purpose Code 015?"

"All of our rooms have multiple sets. Since Zero Two doesn't have a roommate I'd like to have the second key. In case something would happen to her or her key, just for emergencies."

Hatchi nods his head before responding, "that sounds reasonable. Nana will give you both keys at lunch."

With a nod Ichigo leaves. She had someone to find.

—

Where was her Darling? He had disappeared after breakfast. Zero Two had spent the first hour without him wandering, but by the third she had gotten worried. Now it was lunch and he still hadn't returned. Finishing her lunch before anyone had sat down she quickly makes her way out. Passing Ichigo and Nana outside the dining room.

Where could he be? That was the question racing through Zero Two's head as she scours the woods. She checked the lake they first met. She checked the paths running around the lake. She even ran the entire circumference of the glass dome. Darling was nowhere to be found.

She took the defeated hike back to the house. Maybe her Darling had left her. No, he promised. He would never leave her. Not again.

Arriving back at Mistilteinn she finds the house quiet and empty. She hadn't been gone that long, had she?

The door that she had just entered opened behind her. Instead of Darling she's greeted by Nana.

"Zero Two! Where have you been? You're late for the debriefing. Follow me!" anger clear in her voice.

"But, but, what about Darling?" asks a quivering Zero Two.

A low sigh is Nana's first reaction, "he is already there. He's waiting for you. Now let's go," continued the impatient caretaker.

He was waiting?! He hadn't left her! He was waiting, for her!

With a new sense of purpose Zero Two bounces out the door behind Nana.

—

Plantation 13 and Plantation 26 would be taking part in a kissing procedure?

Reading over the orders before they would be told to the squads Code 011 shakes his head. They would really attempt this with such an inexperienced squad? They must not care much for either squad's wellbeing. Yes Squad 26 was nearing the end of their service and were due for replacements, but they were more than deserving to move on to becoming commanders at other plantations. Their service records indicated as much. They didn't deserve to go out in combat. They should be rewarded for their service, not be thrown away so the doctor could see his test squad in full action.

Thinking back Code 011 remembers how the old edition of Squad 13 perished, due to his Klaxo-Genes he remembers every detail of it.

—

 _One and a half years prior._

This would be the home of Dr. Franxx's test group. Leaning back, he observes them, they're fighting a small group of Moho Class Klaxasaurs that got too close to the plantation. They fought well, using teamwork to create openings for each other. But what was to happen to them? They were still far too young of a squad for promotions. Maybe they would be moved to a plantation closer to the front. These were the thoughts running through Code 011's head as he watches them dispose of the last of the Klaxasaurs and head back to recharge.

Whatever their fates were he had nothing better to do than watch, and listen, as they make fun of the Klaxasaurs they had killed. As a rage begins to boil in his chest.

The next week involved no Klaxasaur activity. The plantation was moving though, it had almost reached an area denser with Klaxasaur movement. Also, it was the final home of a destroyed husk of a long dead plantation, Plantation 47, his old home. Knowing the area around the plantation well he knew that there were several Worm Class and several dozen Conrad Class Klaxasaurs that had taken up residence in the surrounding area.

Watching as they deployed he makes note that the plantation was quite a distance away from the proposed battle, if something were to happen on the battlefield it would take some time for help to arrive. Maybe that was the plan. Squad 13 was to clear out the Klaxasaurs, so salvage teams could scrap the dead plantation.

Watching them fight was a little treat to Code 011. They were well organized and in sync with each other. If they had to they probably could pilot with anyone else in the squad without any negative symptoms, something very few squads could claim. Listening to their comms all Code 011 hears is constant communication, what to do, where to move, callouts for enemies. They were making headway against the Conrad Class Klaxasaurs but were stuck on how to deal with the two Worm Class Klaxasaurs.

Then one of them made a fatal mistake.

Over the comms something is said, but this time it's not a callout, or an order.

"We can do this; this plantation's old squad may have been failures but we're better than them."

That was enough for Code 011, his eyes and horns were glowing. They could insult Klaxasaurs, who had long lost the ability to talk back, but to insult his squad. His family! That was too far.

Positioning Drokei into a crouch he raises his tail above the unit's head, he unleashed a blast of energy from the tail, something he had learned to do the year prior, and it hit its target with devastating effects.

Even from this distance the blast reached them within 10 seconds. It hit directly on the cockpit of the Franxx that had insulted his family, blasting right through it. A scream fills the comms as the panicked parasites had just unexpectedly lost their leader. It gave the Klaxasaurs ample opportunity to get close, which they took full advantage of, quickly ripping the remaining 4 units to pieces. Their dying shrieks filled his ears, as his eyes glowed bloody red.

—

 _Present Day_

Code 011 shuts his eyes. He didn't regret it, but he'd fallen into the doctor's trap. Due to the death of an entire squad Dr. Franxx was able to accelerate the development of his test group, almost unimpeded by the council. No doubt it also confirmed that he was alive and watching. Though the doctor had made no attempt to contact or track him down.

—

Squad 13 and Squad 26 were both seated at their respective sides, listening to the battle plans. The two plantations would commence a kissing operation to share the magma reserves of Plantation 26 with the drained storage of Plantation 13. The procedure would begin in 12 hours and counting. Based on pass operations a battle would commence roughly 24 hours after the initial procedures begin.

"While the kissing maneuver hasn't been completed we can estimate you will be facing roughly 100 Conrad class Klaxasaurs with the possibility of moho classes being involved," stated the commander of Plantation 13, Hatchi, he would be taking command of the operation due to his superior experience. Normally the commander from Plantation 26 would also be present but due to the distance Plantation 26 was traveling he stayed behind to oversee the journey while his squad went ahead for the briefing. "Due to this level of unpredictability Squad 26 will be the front line with Squad 13 acting as vanguard."

"Wait why are we in the back?" asks an anxious Zorome.

"We have experience with this type of operations. Your movement could disrupt our coordination," replies Code 090, the squad leader for Squad 26.

"Did he just call us dead weight?" asks Miku, clearly annoyed.

"This is not up for discussion," states a slightly frustrated Hatchi.

It was at that moment the door slid open revealing Nana followed closely by Hiro and Zero Two, hands intertwined.

"Sorry we're late. I had to find our missing parasite."

As soon as Zero Two walks through the door all parasites from Squad 26 begin to panic, this action causes confusion through Squad 13 due to the expected emotional response.

Code 090 jumps to his feet, "I'm sorry but Squad 26 will not be participating in the battle if she's involved," pointing a finger at the newly arrived pistil.

"This is not up for debate. The plans are final."

"But, that girl has no regard for others! I'm sure you know what I'm referring to Zero Two!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was her reply as Zero Two tries to hide behind her stamen.

"I'm talking about the joint operation 2 years. Your reckless fighting left us isolated on the battlefield. And I, I lost MY PARTNER!" The outburst seemed to have left the stamen exhausted as he doubles over after his rant.

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell. Weeklings die all the time. Big deal."

This struck another nerve with Code 090 as he makes his way towards Zero Two. He reaches out a hand as if he expects to grab her, make her understand what she had done.

His hand is met by another. Hiro had grabbed his wrist.

Code 090 stops, looking into Hiro's eyes.

"I'm Strelitzia's stamen," he steals a look back at Zero Two, "I'll keep her under control."

Code 090 hesitates as he was not expecting someone to stand up for Zero Two, this hesitation was not taken well by Hiro. Before he can come up with a proper response a crack is heard in the room. Hiro had squeezed the poor stamen's wrist, leaving it broken.

Code 090 lets out a light scream as pain shoots up his arm. He looks into the eyes of his captor and is met with eyes filled with pure hate.

"I told you. I'm Strelitzia's stamen," Hiro grounds out harshly, he gives the broken wrist another squeeze before continuing. "Now if you want to keep your arm. I suggest you go back to your seat."

Hiro lets go of Code 090's wrist as fast as he had grabbed it. Code 090 brings his wounded appendage to his chest and quickly makes his way out the door, followed closely behind by Nana and a pistil from his squad, most likely his partner. Hiro's eyes also follow the retreat, eyes glowing with a light blue hue, to dim to be seen by anyone else.

"Code 016 and Code 002, please take your seats," says Hatchi trying to regain order.

Hiro returns his hand to Zero Two's and makes his way to join his friends. Everyone's eyes are on the pair.

Once they reach their seats Zero Two promptly puts her head onto her Darling's shoulder and gets comfortable. This shouldn't take much longer.

—

All members of Squad 13, except a certain two, were present. Ichigo had called a house meeting to discuss the next 24 hours.

"Zero Two will be staying with us until the kissing procedure is over. I want us all to make her feel at home."

"Wait Ichigo, where will she be staying? All our rooms are full," asks the timid Kokoro.

"She will be staying in the attic. Goro and I already prepared it for her," Ichigo states looking at Goro. Goro gives a quick confirmation nod.

"What will happen to her after the kissing procedure? Will she leave? And will Hiro go with her?" chimes Ikuno.

"I don't know what will happen after the operation. Or what will happen to Hiro."

The quiet Mitsuru steps into the light. He had been standing at the window, listening but not participating.

"This would be the last ride for poor Hiro. The odds of him surviving are quite low. Maybe this is how it's meant to be. He can die doing what he never could with Naomi. Besides he was the best of us back in the garden. We had all thought he would be the one leading us, but oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Everyone reacted differently: Goro, Futoshi, Ikuno, and Ichigo all narrowed their eyes at the comments while Zorome, Kokoro, and Miku all found their eyes looking anywhere but Mitsuru.

"That's enough Mitsuru," grinded Ichigo, face hardened in disgust. "Hiro won't die."

"Yeah he's been in the best shape since his first ride. Maybe he'll beat the curse," states a hopeful Futoshi.

"Ha, really? And what makes you think he's special? Why would he be immune to her? That outburst at the debriefing, maybe his mind is going first."

"Mitsuru! I said that was enough!"

He looked at the small pistil and the look in her eyes were enough to get him to walk back to his spot by the window, head held high.

"Now dinner will be shortly. Since the maneuver will be finished at some point later this evening I suggest we all get to bed early, this battle should be late tomorrow night. So, get plenty of sleep."

With that the meeting disbursed and everyone left to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle.

—

"What was that Darling?"

Hiro and Zero Two were sitting under one of the large trees located in the forest surrounding Mistilteinn. Her head was resting on his shoulder, something she had really started to enjoy.

"What was that back there? I've never seen you do anything like that before. Even back," she stops herself before continuing the thought.

Hiro sighs before responding. "Promise you won't freak if I tell you."

"Why would I freak?"

"Just promise me."

"Of course, anything for you Darling." Thank God that the pain surrounding that word had stopped, or he just got good at hiding it.

"Alright." Hiro pulls his uniform down revealing the tumor, her eyes go wide.

"What have I done?" tears beginning to form in Zero Two's eyes.

Hiro pulls her into a bear hug, grimacing slightly at the hard contact on the growth, but he doesn't let go.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything the doctor told me what it was," he pulls back flashing a grin at her, the smile she loved so much. "This isn't your fault."

"What do you mean, of course this is my fault," Zero Two gets out between the tears.

"Stop that! Dr. Franxx told me it was just a side effect from piloting in Strelitzia. My body is just adapting to piloting in the custom Franxx."

"What's happening to you?"

"Some side effects of the growth are increased strength, heightened senses, and possible emotional outbursts."

"Like what you did?"

"Yes. But it's not your fault, it should be gone after the next ride. We have some time until dinner we can just sit here until then."

"I'd like that a lot."

Zero Two wipes away the remains of her tears as she gets comfortable on Hiro's shoulder, again.

—

"Hey Zero Two."

Hands intertwined with her other half, she looks back and sees Ichigo was the owner of the voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you follow me? I have something for you."

Zero Two looks at Hiro, eyes questioning.

"Ha, go ahead. I'll see you in the morning."

"You sure Darling?"

"Yes," he responds with a smile. "We have all day tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Darling."

"Goodnight Zero Two."

Hiro turns to walk to his room and try to get some rest.

"Zero Two. Follow me."

Climbing up two flights of stairs they come to a closed door.

"This is where you'll be staying the night Zero Two," Ichigo moves to unlock the door. Inside is a single bed and dresser, the ceiling comes to a point above their heads, a single window allows the setting sun to shine its light into the room, leaving everything in light red hue. "Here's your key. I will have the other copy, if something happens to yours come find me and I'll give you mine." She sets the key down on the singular piece of furniture, besides the bed, in the room.

"I'd much rather be staying with my Darling."

"I'm sure you would, but we have rules. And while you're staying here you will follow them."

"What will happen to me after tomorrow?" a look of concern on the horned girl's face.

"I don't know. I haven't been told anything. Goodnight Zero Two. I'll see you at breakfast."

With that she backs her way out of the room. She needed to get sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

—

How could Mitsuru be so cruel? Yes, Goro had been thinking the same thing, but he wouldn't blurt it out in such a harsh way. This would be Hiro's third ride with Zero Two, but he didn't seem to be in any poor health. If anything, he was more alive than he had been in a long time.

Opening the door to his shared room Goro is greeted by a sight that makes him eat his thoughts. On the ground between the beds was Hiro. He was in a cold sweat and seemed to be barely conscious. Running to his friend Goro puts his hand on Hiro's chest. Feeling something Goro goes to unzip the uniform.

"Hiro! Are you," seeing the growth takes the words right out of his chest. "What is this?"

"It's nothing," replies Hiro. "Just a little side effect of riding in Strelitzia."

"Little? You look like death. Don't tell me you plan on riding with her again."

"Of course, I'm going to ride with her again."

"Why? You'll die. Mitsuru had mentioned you could die and now I'm starting to think he's right."

"It doesn't matter what happens. I'm riding with her."

"And if you die. What then?"

"Then I wasn't good enough for her. But I am not letting her fight on her own. Not again, not ever."

"What is your obsession with this girl?"

"I don't know. Something was stolen from me and she knows how to get it. She's the only one that can."

"And what? You're just gonna hide this from everyone?"

"Yes."

"From Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"And what you expect me to stay quiet?"

Hiro had started to climb into bed, "yes. Now goodnight Goro. We wouldn't want to be tired for tomorrow night."

"But, Hiro." Hiro had already crawled under covers and was making a show of getting to sleep. It was enough to end any conversations until the next morning, though several times during the night Goro would wake to Hiro's struggling breathe.

—

The boy had begun to exhibit late stage saurification. The blood Code 016 ingested should be countering this. He had to live, if the boy died it would ruin everything he had ever worked for, it would have all been in vain.

Dr. Franxx wiped his forehead with his surviving arm. This was all so very stressful. He was far too old for this shit. If only the previous version had survived, or he hadn't taken as long for visible symptoms to show, if Code 011 was even alive. He had his suspicions but Dr. Franxx hasn't been able to confirm anything. There was a chance he had survived, but it was hard to do any type of reconnaissance without the council finding out.

Maybe someday he could be forgiven for his sins, but for now he was stuck. This had to be it. The kids needed to be ready.

—

The next day moved quick. Breakfast had been quiet, it was missing 2 parasites who had woken up long before anyone else. The pair wouldn't be seen until right before deployment. After breakfast most of the squad went to the hanger to check on their Franxx.

Arriving they see the entirety of Squad 26 observing Squad 13's custom Franxx.

"Hey," calls out an uncertain Goro. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"We were just observing your Franxx," replied the wounded squad leader. "We've only ever seen custom Franxx once before, and that was the 9's."

"The 9's?"

"You haven't heard of them? Interesting, since you have a form one with you."

"You mean Zero Two?"

Code 090's look was telling.

"Oh, sorry for what Hiro did."

Code 090 looks long and hard at the other squad. "Why would you be sorry? It was Code 016's fault. It seems I'll still be able to pilot in the upcoming mission."

Zorome quickly jumps to the front of the crowd. "Have anyone one from your squad ever became adults?"

Code 090 gives a long stare at the stamen before one from his squad whispers something quietly into his leader's ear.

"No. No one from our squad has ever become adults."

"Oh," disappointment clear on his face.

"Now. We really must be getting back to our plantation. The battle will start right before sundown, so we only have 6 hours until contact. We'll see you on the battlefield."

With that the entirety of Squad 26 turns and leaves the hanger.

—

The rest of the day moved quickly. Before long everyone was in position ready to take on the Klaxasaurs. Squad 26 was ahead with Squad 13 as backup, Strelitzia station on top of the transfer tube.

"Our estimations were off. There is well over 100 Conrad Class Klaxasaurs. There is also a collected mass that we have code named, Target Beta. To attack Target Beta without any information would be foolish. Take on the Conrad Classes first. Code 090 will have field command."

"Yes sir."

"I can't believe we're the back," states a disgruntled Zorome.

"What do you mean? We're green as hell. Squad 26 has to carry us on their backs," replies Mitsuru.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said," an annoyed Mitsuru responds.

"Stop it! We are the final line. We can't let any pass us," says Ichigo. "Here they come!"

In front of them Squad 26 had begun to engage the enemy. They surrounded several Klaxasaurs and using their harpoons would immobilize them.

"Wow they have some coordination," states a clearly impressed Goro.

"Squad 13! 4 made it past, they're all yours."

"You heard him. Let's go!"

After several tries it becomes clear that Genista's and Chlorophytum's cannons would do little in such an open space. Chasing, Argentia gets fooled by the maneuverability of their adversary and slams head on with Chlorophytum.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I put too much into it, OKAY!"

At this point several more Klaxasaurs make it pass the front. Squad 13 is slowly being pushed back.

"Darling. Looks like your squad is in trouble."

"They're being pushed back?"

Zero Two stands up and stretches. "More like they're barely holding on. Now, if anything happens to you let me know. Okay?" She looks deep into Hiro's eyes.

"Of course, let's go."

 _Will I tire of slaying endless beast that hunt them?_

Strelitzia uses her thrusters and immediately is in the middle of the fray. Firing her lance, she impales a dozen Klaxasaurs.

 _Will the killing rid me of these horn that disgust them?_

She rises high into the air and forces her way through the Conrad Classes. She moves through the air like no beast that size should.

 _Little demon in the woods all alone._

Strelitzia impales another Klaxasaur before throwing it into a group, killing them all.

 _You were there_

The Klaxasaurs begin firing beams of energy at the new threat, all which Strelitzia easily deflect before throwing her lance again slicing through several dozen beasts.

 _Now I remember! Yes! You were there!_

"What are you doing? Your orders were to remain on standby!"

Zero Two didn't even bother responding to her "leader" so Hiro did for them.

"Don't worry! I'm just helping my squad!"

 _Come with me now and ride on my Darling!_

"You can't do whatever the hell you want." It was pointless, the connection had already been terminated.

"What do we do?" asks another member of his squad.

"Just ignore them. Let's take these down!"

 _Here comes the sun! It won't shine on us forever!_

All Franxx in his squad reload their spears and wrap up several of the Klaxasaurs. Firing energy down their spears they eliminate the creatures in a geyser of blue.

"That was cool," says a clearly impressed Futoshi.

"They have some teamwork," chimes Goro.

Across the battlefield a Klaxasaur landed on the outstretched lance of Strelitzia. Zero Two feels her joints struggle to move.

"Darling are you okay?"

Inside the cockpit Hiro was struggling to stay awake. The blue veins had spread outwards from the growth.

"Yeah. I'm fine," a struggling Hiro gets out.

At that moment Delphinium lands beside the struggling Franxx. "Strelitzia return to your post!"

"Gladly," replies Zero Two as she makes her way to return to the transfer tube, she wouldn't make it.

"Target Beta has broken the line," Hatchi says from the command room.

"Squad 26! We're attacking Target Beta!"

Shooting their harpoons, they latch around the unknown creature. Firing their energy as one Target Beta lets out a shriek. It was so loud the adults inside the plantations made note of it.

"It's beginning to change!"

Target Beta had begun to expand. It quickly finished its transformation and showed its true form.

"A Gutenberg Class!"

"This is bad!"

"Hurry! Squad 26, let's try again!"

This time their harpoons did even less than the first time. The Klaxasaur lifts its arm and flings several of the Franxxs several hundred yards away.

"Squad 26 retreat! Your reserves are too low! Squad 13 will handle the Gutenberg."

"Alright. What's the plan Ichigo?" asks a concerned Zorome.

"We save Strelitzia for the final blow!"

"Her spear is the only thing that can pierce that thing!" continues Goro, as he knew exactly what his partner would say.

"You hear that Hiro? We need you to kill that thing!" shouts Ichigo.

"Roger!"

"How do we do that?" asks Argentia.

"Yeah. That's easier said than done," says Futoshi.

"Follow our lead!" following that Delphinium jumps onto the beast's legs and begins to climb up the legs, shortly behind her was the rest of her squad. They quickly get to where the Klaxasaurs 'knees' were. Firing what they could they force the Gutenberg to its knees. "Hiro! Now!"

High above Strelitzia allows herself to fall into free dive, letting gravity accelerate them. The spear hits the Klaxasaur full force.

"This is the final strike!" Hiro shouts as his veins turn blue. "Get in there!" He falls from the controls.

The Klaxasaur wouldn't fall that easily. A piece of its back rises and strikes the intruder, shooting it towards the plantations. Zero Two couldn't control her Franxx, her stamen had expired.

"Hiro! Run away!"

It was too late. The Klaxasaur had reached them and punched the ground in front of the incapacitated Franxx, she landed on the transfer tube. Alone again.

—

No! This was unacceptable! They could not die. He needed them alive. Losing one would be a catastrophe but both was unacceptable. Code 011 took off towards the destruction. He knew though, even with the speed of Drokei he wouldn't make it in time.

—

Where was he? It appeared to be the platform he had seen Naomi away, but it was too quiet. Almost as if the air wasn't moving, like it was waiting for him. Hiro gets the impression he should enter the open transport, but he can't make himself do it. Between him and the door a black shroud appears. She, he knew it was a woman, reaches her arm out, as if saying to take her hand. Not knowing what to do Hiro reaches out and grasps firmly her hand.

He wasn't on the platform anymore. He was at the garden, although he wasn't inside its walls. He was standing in the white woods surrounding it. The shroud points towards a large tree in front of them. At the base of the tree were two small figures, he knew one was him, and the other. . .

"Zero Two?"

They were reading a book. Without seeing the pages, he remembers it, The Beast and the Prince.

He remembers! He remembers everything! The first time he saw her, struggling against the caretakers, book in hand. Watching her fight to get her only worldly possession from the outstretched arms of a white clothed woman. Watching her tortures, the ones he couldn't save her from, because he was just a child, who didn't have the power to save anyone, not even himself. He felt it again; the holes, the electricity, the pain, the fear.

He had promised her he'd be with her forever.

The guards arrived, he saw his younger self throw his body towards the guard, only to be bashed with the butt of a rifle. Then it froze, he saw her, fighting to get to him. Even without movement he could tell she was calling for him.

Hiro looks towards the figure that brought him here, tears in his eyes. "Why? Why show me this in death? Just so I know I'll leave her again. How can you be this cruel?"

The figure shakes its head, and a voice appears in his head, it was caring, like a mother. "You are not done yet. You will have a second chance. You will see the world, with her." The figure points towards his soul mate, "your story begins now."

The world went white. He was back in the cockpit. His body had fallen to the floor, he knew he was dead, his heart wasn't beating. He sees his Zero Two, fighting. He couldn't let her down, not now, not after remembering.

The veins begin to pull back, the tumor that had been with him begins to absorb into him. He feels his breath return and his heart starts anew.

He wraps his arms around Zero Two.

"Darling."

"I'm here. I won't leave you ever again. Let's get out of here. I need to tell you something." The biggest smile was stuck on Hiro's face.

Reconnecting lets out a flash of light as Strelitzia comes back online.

Firing thrusters Strelitzia forces the Gutenberg back, turning the lance the Klaxasaur is forced from its feet. The Klaxasaur is knocked back and lands in between its two forms. This strapped Squad 13 out of their haze.

"Come on Squad 13. Let's go!" commands Ichigo.

"We need to create another opening for Strelitzia!" shouts Goro.

Wedging their units, the Gutenberg they prevent it from reforming.

"HIRO! We need you!"

"Let's go! With the wings I share with you!"

"With the wings I share with you!"

Flying down they pierce the core. The Klaxasaur rises in the air. Out sprouts two wings from each side. The wings collapse inwards before an explosion of blue shoots out in all directions, leaving all below covered in fine layer of blue.

—

They had all gotten out to celebrate their victory. Ichigo and Kokoro couldn't be pried off Hiro, having have nearly lost a brother.

"Squad 13 report in."

Ichigo releases Hiro and pulls out her communicator. "What is it Hatchi?"

"Scans are picking up a single unit approaching. Squad 26 has already shut down and will not be able to refuel in time. We cannot identify its size. Prepare to intercept."

"Yes sir!" looking at her family she gives the order. "Everyone get back to your Franxx. We have company."

By the time they had sortied the creature was in view.

"Continue with caution Squad 13. Scans indicate that is not any Klaxasaur we've ever seen."

The squad moved to intercept, with Strelitzia leading the way. Hiro is the first to see something was off. Even with just the light of the moon and the lights from the plantations he can tell that it's not a Klaxasaur.

"Wait! That's a Franxx!" shouts Hiro, stopping Strelitzia.

He was right. The Franxx resembled Strelitzia in her stampede mode, though the colors were wrong. The unit was jet black, it was almost impossible to see it in the darkness, the blue streaks glinted the light from the plantations with every step, the eyes glowed in the night, shining with pure magma energy.

"What is that?" asks the confused Zorome.

A voice is heard over their comms. "Hello Squad 13. I believe it's time we meet. I am Code 011 and we have much to talk about."

—

A/N

Yes, Code 011 is directly responsible for the death of the old Squad 13. This is the end of the first story arc, the story of Hiro's 3 rides. Next chapter will have the introduction of Code 011 with Squad 13, continuing the ending of this chapter. Next chapter will fulling introduce a newish character and reintroduce another.

Please tell me what you think. I apologize for this taking a little longer than I wanted. Also at some point I'll upload this to Wattpad as well and keep that updated too, it'll just be another place to find this. Don't expect that to happen until next chapter, it won't change anything here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Squad 13. I believe it's time we meet. I am Code 011 and we have much to talk about."

"What do you mean?" asks Delphinium.

"Please save your questions. Let's get out of these Franxxs and meet face to face," his face plate had deactivated, and they could see a figure jumping out.

"What do we do Ichigo?" asks Zorome.

"I think we don't have a choice. Let's hear him out. If anything happens get back to your Franxx."

The entirety of Squad 13 shut down their units and begin to approach the new arrival. Back at the plantation Hachi sees that they have all disconnected.

"What are you kids doing?"

"We're investigating something! I'll let you know if anything happens!"

"Fine!" seeing he had no power in the matter. "Let me know if anything goes wrong. Squad 26 can be there in 10 minutes if you need them."

"Rodger."

With that out of the way Ichigo can focus on the parasite in front of her. As they got closer they begin to make Code 011 out. He had sat down on a small rock pile not far from his Franxx, even sitting they could tell he was as tall as Goro. His uniform was jet black with light blue stripes, much like his Franxx. His hair matched his uniform, but what really stood out was his horns. They sat above his eyes and were easily 7 to 8 inches long, and his eyes' irises were red, matching his horns. As they approached Code 011 scrunches his nose like he just smelled one of the most pungent odors he'd ever smelled.

"Hello Squad 13. I'm sure you have many question but first why don't I properly introduce myself. I am Code 011, and this is my Franxx, Drokei."

Having gotten closer to the Franxx they can now make out two large blue horns protruding from the Franxx's head.

"What are you doing here?" asks Ichigo.

He lifts a hand. "Please when you ask a question tell me your code and name."

"I'm Ichigo, Code 015, leader of this squad. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Ichigo. Well I have been watching you for a while, and it's time to make our acquaintance."

"What do you mean you've been watching us?" Code 011 raises an eyebrow. "I'm Code 390. Miku."

"Well. I've been keeping tabs on you ever since your welcoming ceremony. Surely you must know you are a special squad, even before the arrival of Code 002." He points a thumb towards the red suited pistil, who bares her canines at the mention of her code.

"How do you know Zero Two?" asks Hiro.

"Please Code 016. You really don't think I wouldn't know the whereabouts of a fellow hybrid?"

"What?"

"Now onto the reason of our little meeting," he points to Hiro. "You and I need to have a talk."

His partner steps in between her Darling and Code 011. "Anything you say to him can be said to all of us," Zero Two grinds out, murder in her eyes.

"Zero Two. I've been ignoring your hostility since we've met, but you must not really believe I want any harm to come to you or the rest of your squad. Otherwise I wouldn't have interfered back at the mine."

"Wait!" shouts Ichigo, having gotten an answer she had been searching for. "That was you that shot the Klaxasaur."

Code 011's eyes shift to the outburst. "Yes. I couldn't allow one of you to die. You are far too important for our plan."

"Wait! What do you mean your plan?" interjects Ikuno.

"That will be revealed at a later point. For now, I must speak with Code 016, in private."

Zero Two hasn't move from her spot. It takes Hiro to give her a light squeeze on the shoulder to get her to relax.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. Then I have the best news to tell you," he pushes their foreheads together. They stayed that way for several seconds until Zero Two nods in understand.

"Promise me you'll be right back."

"I promise. I am your Darling after all." That causes a raised eyebrow from Code 011. Hiro turns towards the stranger. "All right. I'll follow you."

Code 011 nods and turns to walk back towards Drokei. Code 011 easily pulls himself up onto the platform. Hiro has a little trouble causing Code 011 to grab his arm and hoist him up. Once they're in the cockpit the hatch closes behind them.

Inside was a strange sight to Hiro. The walls of the cockpit were covered in red crystals the snaked like vines. The pistil's controls were closed over, as if the entirety of it had been ejected. Because of the lack of pistil controls, there was no way Code 011 should have been able to control the mech, but he clearly got it here without them.

Code 011 leaned back against the stamen chair and looked at his guest expectedly.

"How did you know my code without me telling you?" was the first of Hiro's questions.

"I know all of your squads' codes and names. I just wanted them to think I know less than I do. No doubt everything I said was recorded in some way, and your squad leader with surely be questioned. I expect what I say to you here will stay between us for the time."

After a moment of silence Hiro takes that as a cue to ask another question. "How long have you been alone?"

Code 011 sighs. "It's been close to 5 years now. Although I wouldn't say I'm completely alone. I did make a new ally since then."

"What happened?"

"I'm sure you've never heard of Plantation 47. That was my home, as brief as it was, until its destruction. I lost everything. But I've moved on and found a reason to fight. Have you found your reason yet, Hiro?"

Hiro smiles, his reasons have changed quite a bit in the last 24 hours.

"I used to fight for Papa. To protect the adults."

"But now?"

"Now I fight for Zero Two. I was taken from her, and her from me, and I won't allow it to happen again," determination in the young stamen's eyes.

The veteran looks at him with approval. "So, you remember," his voice had softened. "That's good. I was afraid I'd have to intervene more with that. When did they return?"

"It was during this battle."

"When you fell to the growth! Of course!" he spoke with gusto. "You must be careful where you let this be known."

"What do you mean?" Hiro was quite confused.

"If the doctor knows that after you had died the suppression failed he would, without a doubt, attempt to recreate it."

"Which could hurt or kill young parasites back at the Garden," Hiro had realized the gravity of the situation.

Code 011 nods in understanding. "You must be careful with where you talk to Zero Two. Cameras do not extend out into the forest. That may be the best place for you two to talk. Her room, the attic, also lacks a camera. But be cautious inside the house."

"Got it. How do you know all this?"

"I've had complete access to all of Dr. Franxx's notes and records. That also means his access to Plantation 13's systems."

"So, you really have been watching us."

"Ever since the Garden. When the doctor picked you as his new test group. I also saw your failure with Naomi, as well as her death. I'm sorry." True grief was on Code 011's face, if he could have he would have tried to save her. Although even if he had gotten to her he had no way to treat the injuries she would have had because of being crushed.

Hiro looked down in remorse. "So, she really is dead."

"Dr. Franxx has made no reference that she was even recovered. If she had been he would have made note of it. I'm sorry Hiro."

So, she was dead. It was all his fault, if only she had had a different partner.

"Listen, what matters now is you focus on your current partner. Who I believe it's time to return you too. We both have someone to talk to."

It takes a second for what was said to process in Hiro's head. "Wait! You not coming with us."

"No. I said I needed to introduce myself. I don't want to startle your squad next time, plus I needed to talk to you. But I have someone to meet before I return to Garden with you. The Garden is your next destination. Although I believe you will make a short stop before you get there. I plan on meeting you there. I could use some time by the water."

"Where are we stopping before the Garden?

Code 011 looks back at Hiro, a deviant glint in his eyes. "I don't want to spoil the fun in a surprise. Besides, you'll be told at some point tomorrow. Now before I return you to your squad I need to be sure of one this."

"What is it?"

Code 011 had already begun to approach him. Once he's close he takes a big sniff of Hiro. He immediately turns away from Hiro and begins coughing uncontrollably.

After getting control of himself he speaks. "That's what I thought. Its begun."

"What's begun?!" Hiro had been clearly startled by the display.

"Another thing for another day," he states with another wave of his hand. "Now our time's up. It's time to return you to your other half."

With that the hatch opens and they make their way out. Quickly jumping down, they are met with an impatient Squad 13. Zero Two immediately sprints to Hiro and wraps him in a bear hug.

"I have returned your squad mate to you. Now I really must be going."

"Wait!" cried Ichigo. "You're leaving?"

Code 011 meets her eyes; her green eyes were a stark contrast to his red ones.

"Yes. I'll be back though. I just have something to take care of first. I wish you all a good night and a nice vacation."

"What do you mean vacation?" asks Kokoro, but Code 011 had already returned to Drokei and quickly disappeared into the night.

—

Squad 13 makes their way back the hangers. They are greeted with Squad 26, many technicians, Nana and Hachi, as well as Dr. Franxx. As soon as they disconnect they are hurried out and down to the hanger floor.

"Code 015!" shouts Hatchi. "What were you thinking? To shut down and disembark your Franxxs. Against an unknown opponent no less. Come with us."

"Code 016 and Code 002. You both will come with me," states Dr. Franxx, turning around and quickly making his way towards his office.

Once they leave the rest of Squad 13 are left with Nana.

"Both squads report back to your living quarters. Food has been prepared but please eat fast and get to bed. Just because the kissing operation is done doesn't mean there won't be another attack." Nana commands before leaving herself.

—

"Code 015, what were you thinking?" shouts, for the first time, an upset Hachi.

"There wasn't a threat. The scans had picked up a Franxx and he just wanted to talk." Ichigo responds nearly in tears.

"What do you mean a Franxx? We aren't close to any plantations, and Squad 26 had been shut down."

"It wasn't a Franxx from our squads. He said his code was 011."

"Code 011," he had never heard that code before. It didn't matter, a quick glance told him he wouldn't get anything else out of the parasite. "Report to Mistilteinn. Dinner is waiting for you as well as the rest of your squad. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Ichigo doesn't say another word, she just leaves as quickly as she could.

—

"What happened you two?" asks Dr. Franxx.

"The growth is gone, and I survived my third ride. What else?" replies a tired Hiro. They were up far later than anyone had expected.

"That's not what I'm referring to. What happened after the battle? Who did you talk to?" the doctor had begun to get agitated.

Hiro thinks carefully before responding. What was something Ichigo would say that to Hachi that wouldn't give too much information?

"A Franxx got picked up on scans and we went out to meet it. It was only a stamen though. He said his code was 011."

Dr. Franxx's eye lights up at this. "Code 011! He's alive. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to introduce himself to us. Apparently, he's been watching us. Why us doctor?" asks Hiro, already knowing the answer.

"It must be because of Zero Two. Did he say anything to you, Zero Two?"

Zero Two, who had been quiet this entire time perks up. "I thought I was the only one with horns. Why does he have horns like me?"

"He has horns?!" this was amazing. He could potentially have three hybrids. He just needed to find Code 011. No, Code 011 would find him. "You two should report back to Mistilteinn. You should be well rested for the next few days."

The two parasites are slow to leave, but seeing the doctor shift his attention to the monitor they reluctantly take their leave.

It was true. He had always expected that Code 011 had survived. Now his suspicions were confirmed. He needed to get back to the Garden.

—

"Darling! What's the hurry?" calls Zero Two as she's being all but dragged through the house by Hiro.

"I told you I have something great to tell you, but not here."

It wasn't long before they were both seated on Zero Two's bed, hands intertwined, facing each other as they stare into each other's eyes. Hiro gently connects their foreheads before he speaks.

"I remember."

He said it so softly Zero Two thought she misheard him.

"You what?"

"I remember. I remember everything."

Then she was on him. Lips were connected as the soul mates rekindled their lost love.

After a moment they part.

"Zero Two. We need to be careful. No one can find this out," his face was determined.

"What does it matter?"

"We can't let the doctor know. We can talk here or in the woods, but the rest of the house is bugged."

"Anything Darling, as long as I'm with you." Then they are together again, before long they fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

—

She was late. Yes, it was a far journey from the Grand Crevasse, but she should have been here by now. Given the time Code 011 reflects on how they had first met, and the journey that brought him here.

 _ **3 and a Half Years prior**_

Why had he not been allowed to die? He was forced to watch his family die and at the cost of his humanity. He knew he was no longer human, but what was he?

He nears the structure it was his job to one day crack. How long ago that was. Now he was a forgotten child, alone, just as before. At least he could look at the Grand Crevasse with his own eyes, maybe he'd find some peace.

As he nears the Grand Crevasse he is astonished at its sheer size. It doesn't take long for its inhabitants to find the trespasser. In front of him two serpents break through the ground in front of him. They were different from the worm classes he'd seen before, these resembled snakes more than worms. What they were didn't matter, he would finally be freed from his torturous existent.

The first serpent grabbed the torso of his Franxx, which was in stampede mode, forcing it to the ground. The other snake prepared to smash through the cockpit. Code 011 shuts down his connection, closes his eyes, and waits for the final blow. But it never came. He was left there, eyes closed until he heard the hatch open.

Opening his eyes, he is astonished at what was before him. She was roughly the same height as his former partner. Her skin was blue and hair white, she had what looked like tentacles that appeared to originate from her back. She also had two large horns protruding from her head, one out the front and one out the back.

She stared back with as much curiosity as Code 011. Who was this child before her?

"Who are you?' a voice in his head asks. It had to be from her, but her mouth didn't move.

"I'm Code 011, and who are you?"

"They really don't teach you children anything. I am the Klaxasaur Princess, or so that's the name your leader would call me," the distaste clear.

"What would you rather be called?"

"Hm, no one's ever asked me that before. I have taken a liking to Annecild, or just Anne. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came to die," he stated with no emotion behind the words.

This seems to catch the princess off guard. "Why do you wish to die?"

"I have nothing to live for. I'm as good as dead."

Maybe he would be the one. Maybe this parasite could understand her, understand her purpose.

"If you wish to die, could I show you something first."

Seeing no reason to not Code 011 nods his head. The princess approaches and lowers her single horn in between his two. The area is illuminated in a light glow as their horns let out a dim hue.

Opening his eyes Code 011 finds himself floating above a city. In his years of traveling he's never seen something this size. The city was massive, reached to the horizon in every direction, several buildings appeared to be hundreds of stories tall. Everything was illuminated, and he could see figures on the streets below. It was, peaceful, something Code 011 has never known.

"This was our home. We had created a self-sufficient society. We relied on the Earth for the ground beneath our feet, but that was all. We left no harm on the soil we walked. It was like this for a millennium." The sadness clear in her voice.

Code 011 turns and faces Anne, who was floating beside him. "What happened?"

She turns to face him. "We killed it."

A large flash appears on the horizon and the city below him is destroyed in the blast wave. Everything was burning. He could make out families in the windows of the nearest building, fear was evident on their faces, as the building around them collapsed. He could see the parents clinging to their children as they fell into ruins.

After the air went still, and fires began to spread, she continued. "We had been blind to the dangers left in the world, ourselves. We had reached the pinnacle of society, far superior than humans could ever get to. But, some weren't satisfied. They wanted control. They wanted us to go farther, to touch what laid beyond. We had spent our history focused on Earth, but some wanted to leave. Their group was a small minority, but over several thousand years they had gotten control of old munition stockpiles, having been long forgotten. They wanted to be heard, so they detonated several thermonuclear devices around the world."

A smaller blast occurs, much closer this time. The goal of it was clearly not to do more damage to the buildings, but to get anyone who had survived the initial blast.

"You see, our world looked much different than it does now. The land was split into two continents, we are above the larger of the two. This continent wanted to stay on the Earth. The other wanted to travel through space and see what the galaxy had to offer. Due to the small size of their continent they never had the raw resources to reach their dream. They couldn't get help from their neighbors, so they took matters into their own hands. These strikes forced both sides to bring out old defensive units, what you call Klaxosaurs, to fight."

"Who won?"

The tears had begun to fall from her eyes. She stared into the flames that had been her home.

"No one."

The scene around them changes. They are suddenly in a large hanger. Around them were Klaxosaurs of every size, from the small Conrad class to the large Gutenbergs. Every Klaxasaur had a ramp leading into it, on the platforms below stood a man and female pair, the pilots.

"In an instant a once peaceful race was thrown back into the fray of war. The instigators had taken to calling themselves 'The Resistant.' Their numbers were far lower than their enemy but using suicide tactics and guerrilla warfare the numbers had evened. After a hundred years of warfare, the reasoning of the war had been lost. The world above had been destroyed and we had been forced underground. Peace came swiftly after, but not before the hundred years of conflict had killed our home. With no way to leave we were forced to come to a decision. We had destroyed the Earth, and it was our job to fix it. The weaker ones fused with the Earth, they became what your leaders call magma energy, and began to give it life again. The stronger ones fused with their machines, they became the Klaxosaurs. We promised it was our duty to give the Earth a second chance and become its protectors. It took a while, but after millions of years the Earth healed."

The scene shifted again. Now they were above a waste land, much like the world in its current state, but it was changing. Trees were beginning to grow, and critters began to scurry across the forest floor.

"The Earth took on many new creatures. It had several extinction events, asteroids, volcanoes, and earthquakes. But it always recovered."

The speed of which time progressed increased. He saw animals and civilizations grow, and subsequently die before him.

"But then the humans came. They wanted more, and began harvesting the life of the Earth, my siblings, the magma energy. Such an insult was unacceptable. The Klaxosaurs that had been dormant awoke, to protect the Earth. But the humans wouldn't stop. They destroyed the Earth and I couldn't stop them."

Looking towards her, Code 011 sees her staring at the scene before them, as the Earth reverted to its destroyed state, this time at the hands of humanity. The tears flowing down her smooth face.

"Why are you showing me this? Who really are you?"

She looked towards him, "I was one of the last children born before hope for our species was lost. Our leaders knew someone had to control the Klaxosaurs should a threat to our Earth arose. I was picked to be that leader, to be the last klaxo-sapien. I have been dormant, with the help of the magma energy I didn't age, frozen in time. But, I saw everything. I saw the Earth grow and be set back a peg only to rise again. I saw humanity destroy everything I had grown to love by their hands."

Code 011 had one more question. "What am I?"

She replied in a monotone voice. "You are a hybrid. Neither human or klaxo-sapien but a mix. Although, I believe you resemble me more than you do humans."

So, he was a hybrid. This is what the doctor bred him to be. To fight, to kill her.

"I have showed you my story. Now, it's time for you to show me yours Code 011."

The scene shifted again, but instead of it being solid it was blurry. He could make out small parts of his early life. Nothing was solid. He saw the Garden. He saw the room where he was held, separate from the other children. He had been taken from them early on. He remembers small bits of the others, but they were just voices with no face.

Anne was watching this alongside him. Both intrigued by how he had been raised and insulted that this was how they trained their soldiers.

The images begin to get clearer. Him getting his first injections, the yellow blood cells and a blue one, that's name was never told to him. Next was his two years of travel with Dr. Franxx until he was placed with Squad 47. The time with Squad 47 had been brief, but he saw how they had grown to him, especially Fujii, his partner. The loss of her old partner, and his sacrifice to save her had bonded them was playing before them.

Time began to slow as he sees his Franxx, along with the rest of the squad head out to defend their plantation for the last time. The image rips apart as he sees the first Franxx get destroyed.

When he opens his eyes, he's sitting on the edge of the platform, looking down he sees he's plenty high enough.

"I'm sorry to make you watch that." The voice causes him to look up, and stare back into her blue eyes. "It took me a long time to move past the death of my species. Your loss is still fresh."

Looking into her eyes Code 011 feels something brewing inside him. If she could still fight, move forward with courage, maybe he could too. She had been through so much and yet here she was, reliving it with him. He could help her, she was so strong, maybe she could help him. Not quite understanding the word for it Code 011 realized he wanted to be with her, protect her.

Code 011 stands, leaning towards the one who gave him a reason to fight, he connects their lips. She's shocked by the action but doesn't break contact.

When Code 011 pulls back he speaks, "I'll fight with you till the end. You're not alone anymore."

Her eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I will do everything in my power to end this war, no matter the cost."

 _ **Present Day**_

Code 011 smiled at the memory. That was when he realized, when he was sitting on the edge of the platform with her head on his shoulder, that there were reasons to fight. He could be the one to bring her peace.

The ground in front of him cracks as the two serpents, Kaa on his right and Nagini on the left, break through the Earth. Out of the hole rises Code 011's world. Standing he stares into her lovely blue eyes.

"It's time. They're ready."

—

What was she to do? She was the squad leader. She froze on the battlefield. If it hadn't been for Hiro they all would have died. Why was this happening to her? Why did she feel lost?

The door to the house opens quietly as Hiro and Zero Two quickly make their way up towards the attic. No doubt she should stop them, but she was too tired. She could catch them in the morning, there were rules they had to follow.

Ichigo started to make her way towards her shared room, stumbling up the stairs before arriving at her bed and collapsing into it. Asleep before she hit the pillow.

—

The pain was absolute. Everything she is was burning. It feels as if she had been dipped into a furnace and was pulled out before she could die. She tried with everything to remember who she was and how she got here. The last thing she remembers is a rumbling and it felt like the ground had been taken out from under her.

What had happened before that?

She had said goodbye to someone. Who was it?

She searches for a name. Name! It had been Hiro! The one that gave her name. What was her name?

The pain begins to subside slightly. It was enough that she could open her eyes, but all that was there was a light above her. She prayed for it to be over, but she wasn't done yet.

If she had been able to move she would have seen a mangled form that had once been her body. Both legs were gone below the knees, her right arm had been torn to bits with the muscles showing due to the lack of skin, the left arm was another story. It had been ripped off at the shoulder, all that was left was strips of flesh and muscle. Her torso had been beaten, all but three of her ribs were shattered and a lung was penetrated and had collapsed, she also was in late-stage organ failure as her body began to shut down. She had deep lacerations across her face, the deepest of which started under her left eye and went diagonally over her right eye ending just below her hairline.

She begins to hear something, over the beeping of the machines struggling to keep her alive was a voice.

"I see your awake Naomi." Naomi! That was her name! "You seem to be in quite a critical state," the voice continued. "You see, you will die. Your body is beginning to shut down. Now, I can save you. Just say the word and my assistants will begin. Or, we can let you die."

Naomi tried to speak but no sound would come from her mouth. She decided to give her head a slight nod, whether that was to say save her, or let her die, was irrelevant if it meant the pain would stop.

"You heard her folks! Get to work!"

A drug was administered into her bloodstream and the world began to go dark. The origin of the voice began to make his way out of the room.

"Doctor!" one of the assistants call out.

"What is it?"

"Why even have us wake her? Why not just have us start immediately after she got here?"

The man answers with a laugh. "When you get as old as me you'll understand."

The assistant nodded slightly before turning back to one of the biggest operations he would ever be a part of. They had a lot of work to do to bring this parasite back.

—

A/N

I apologize if anything from Code 011's memories was confusing, it was a difficult part to write and try to make clear. Now I know in chapter 2 Ichigo said Naomi had survived but now Code 011's saying she's dead. Which is clearly not the case. Let me explain, the parasites were told she survived because if they thought she was dead they might react negatively and it could interfere with the doctor's experiment. Dr. Franxx makes no reference to her so that anyone reading his reports wouldn't know she was alive, importantly the council. Code 011 doesn't know that so to him she's dead because he's reading those same reports and notes.  
Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. How are you liking the story so far? Is there anything you would do differently, or think so be explained more?


End file.
